Scrambled eggs
by spectrum of shadow
Summary: AU One shot; He looked suspiciously at the eggs on his fork before bringing the bite to his mouth.


Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. I'm not a native speaker so don't hesitate to leave a note of criticism on the grammar or writing style. Any kind of feedback is appreciated.

Ichigo awoke as a smell of freshly cooked food reached to his nose. Instinctively, he reached to pat the other side of the bed that was not occupied by him, expecting to find a curvaceous body there but the spot was empty. Opening his eyes, he rolled over the bed as he tried to focus on the alarm clock on the bedside table. It showed 10:07 AM. Usually, he didn't wake up that late. A grin formed on his lips as he remembered the events of the previous night, them being the reason of his late awakening. Looking around the room to search for his clothes, his eyes landed on a pile of neatly folded clothes on the armchair next to the bed. He slipped on a pair of clean underwear and jeans, leaving his torso uncovered, as he couldn't find a shirt.

As he walked down a hallway to the kitchen, the mouth-watering smell kept getting stronger each step, making his stomach growl in anticipation. Finally reaching to the connected area of the kitchen and living room, he spotted the person he was looking for a few minutes ago. With her back facing him, her reddish-brown locks cascaded down to her barely covered rear. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else, leaving her smooth shapely legs exposed to his darkening gaze. Leaning against the wall nearby, he took a moment to enjoy the exquisite sight in front of him. After standing there for a while, he decided that a physical contact would be more pleasurable than mere staring.

Slowly, he walked over to where the woman stood, trying not to reveal his presence to her yet. The auburn female gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Immediately recognising the muscular chest pressed against her back, she leaned into his touch. Placing several kisses on the exposed skin of her shoulder, Ichigo savoured the taste of her peach scented skin.

"Good morning," he uttered between the kisses as he was pulling down the material of the shirt to reveal more skin. Pulling away from his demanding lips, she turned around in his arms to face him.

A pair of sparkly grey eyes met his warm brown ones. And then she smiled at him, making his heart flutter at the simple act.

"Good morning," she said before capturing his lips with a chaste kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. His hands roomed over her body; one stopped on her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. The other one slowly made its way to her rear, giving it an affectionate squeeze. She let out a soft moan as her free hand that wasn't buried in his hair travelled over his abdomen, feeling each of the muscles twitch under her fingers. Continuing to move the hand upwards, she suddenly stopped when an unpleasant smell reached to her nose.

"The breakfast! It's going to burn," she said, panic lingering in her voice, before she pulled away. Not letting go of her yet, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I would rather have you for breakfast," he gazed at her with a smouldering expression, silently praying she would give in his suggestion but it didn't work on her this time.

"No, I made toasts with scrambled eggs and avocado. I didn't overcook the eggs this time so we are going to have a normal breakfast," and with that she twisted out of his embrace, heading to the toaster to check on the bread.

Ichigo sighed as he walked over to her, this time to help her with the breakfast. Taking out two plates from the cupboard, he placed them on the breakfast island. Then he proceeded to place utensils and a pair of matching drinking glasses next to the plates. Lastly, he headed to the fridge to take out a carton of orange juice. Screwing off the opening, he poured the juice into the glasses just in time as his girlfriend came out from the kitchen to serve the breakfast. _It looks delicious,_ he thought. Making a side note that he would have to show her how much he appreciates her hard work later… in the bedroom. But for now, he had to improvise. Leaning closer to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. It looks great," a wide smile spread across her face at his compliment, making her look even lovelier than before.

"You are welcome. I hope it tastes great too!" she said enthusiastically as she took a bite of the eggs. Her face cringed slightly as she swallowed it.

"Um… It's a little salty but it's edible," he looked suspiciously at the eggs on his fork before bringing the bite to his mouth. _It isn't just a little salty,_ he thought as he tried to swallow it. Hurriedly, he reached for a glass of orange juice and gulped down its content at once.

"Are you all right?" turning to his girlfriend, he found her looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah. The eggs are um… really good," he watched as her expression brighten, the saltiness in his throat being completely forgotten.

As he continued with the breakfast, carefully avoiding the eggs, he thought about the topic that has been lingering on mind for a while now. It wasn't such a big step as she practically spent every other night there but still. Turning to the woman beside him, he cleared his throat and asked casually.

"Orihime, since you have been spending more time here than at your place," the woman diverted her attention from the breakfast to her boyfriend, staring at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you want to move in with me?" it took her a few moments to absorb the words that left his mouth. The lack of any kind of response or reaction to his question was beginning to make him feel uneasy but then a bright smile appeared on her face. Before he could sigh in relieve, she was on his laps, kissing him deeply. Smiling into the kiss, he returned her advances with same eagerness. After some time, he pulled away from his overly excited girlfriend.

"Is that a yes?" he didn't try to hide the mocking tone in his voice.

"Yes, I want to live with you Ichigo," bringing her closer again, he rested his head on her chest, listening to the soothing sound of her heart.

"I'm glad," he muffed into her skin. _As long as I keep saltshakers out of the house, it will be great._


End file.
